


Reflection of Desire

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, jack briefly, sam Winchester briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: At first Dean thought it was just a normal mirror just him and newly appeared Cas stood. The two in the mirror were holding hands, when he looked down at his real hand Cas was no where to be seen. He looked closer at the image in the mirror, fake Cas and Dean had gold wedding bans on their ring fingers. Dean gasped when they stated lovingly at each other as if they were about to kiss.His mind screamed for them to do it but then they just stared back ahead. Real Dean got a little closer tracing his fingers over the words on the top of the mirror.Reflection of desire.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 34





	Reflection of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute lil story I came up with because I have a lot of free time and I’ve lost touch with all my friends.

Dean was just looking for dagger when he found it hidden underneath a white dust covered cloth. He pulled off the cloth, underneath was a wooden antique mirror. It was pristine, flawless even, intricate designs were carved into the wood surrounding the glass. 

At first Dean thought it was just a normal mirror just him and newly appeared Cas stood. The two in the mirror were holding hands, when he looked down at his real hand Cas was no where to be seen. He looked closer at the image in the mirror, fake Cas and Dean had gold wedding bans on their ring fingers. Dean gasped when they stated lovingly at each other as if they were about to kiss. 

His mind screamed for them to do it but then they just stared back ahead. Real Dean got a little closer tracing his fingers over the words on the top of the mirror. 

Reflection of desire. 

This is what Dean desired, at first he scoffed putting up his walls up but he realized no one was around and he embraced it. 

At first he covered the mirror back up going back to his daily business but when he seen Cas he couldn’t help to think back to the mirror. Dean started visiting it taking a little time out of the day just to watch fake Cas and Dean be happy. 

Sometimes they just stood there in each others embrace or they kissed, and sometimes Sam would be there to smiling happy with Eileen. Jack would be a common occurrence a son to the two husbands. Fake Cas stood behind fake Dean his arm’s around his waist and his head on his shoulder. It was these images where Dean had to remind himself they were fake, he had to keep himself from giving real Cas a peck on the cheek when he left, and held his tongue from saying baby - although sunshine slipped out a few mornings. 

When Dean moved the mirror to his room that’s when something changed. Dean hadn’t noticed the crack that began to form in the corner of the mirror. He didn’t notice the way his ribs began to poke through his skin, or how his cheeks empty. But Sam and Cas did, they noticed the way his clothes fit looser around him. The bumps protruding from his spin when he lifted up his shirt needed them to mend a wound on his back. They also watch as he didn’t miss a meal, scarfing down as much as usual, and even how he stayed too long at the table, it would be impossible for anything to come back up. 

Dean didn’t notice though, no, he was too inthralled in the images in the mirror. 

“Hey Dean can you help me with this car engine” Sam asked trying to distract him, that way Cas could snoop around his room for clues as to what happened. 

Dean looked at him torn because he wanted to watch his mirror but he would never turn down a chance to help his brother “sure thing Sammy did you get my toolbox” 

Sam nodded more at Cas than Dean, and Cas disappeared out of the room. Sam and Dean walked to the bunker’s garage, Cas walked into Deans room. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the mirror but he didn’t think anything of it. He looked through each of the drawers in the room - nothing. He had been searching for what seemed like hours and came up with nothing. 

Cas went to leave the room when something in the mirror caught his eye. His true form stood tall as a skyscraper, watching over humanity. In his large hand Dean stood look up at him with awe. Then he was in Jimmy Novak’s vessel again standing in front of Dean kissing him. 

Cas read the inscription on the top of the mirror, reflection of desires. Realization struck him, the mirror was sucking Dean dry, waiting to shatter and claim his soul. Cas pulled out his angel blade crashing it into the glass. 

“No!” Dean screamed watching the glass shatter from the doorway of the room. “Why would you do that you don’t understand” 

Cas couldn’t bring himself to care that Dean was screaming at him. Relief flooding his entire body as he watched the fullness return to Dean, his clothing fit around him, his cheeks filling out, and even the small pudge on his belly reappear. Although he did flicker with concern when Deans voice broke at the end. “I did understand” 

Dean went and sat at the edge of his bed his head falling into his hands. “Why do it” 

“I know you probably seen you perfect apple pie life with some woman, and maybe even a few children in the mirror.” Cas paused walking over sitting beside him, he talked watching his hands clasped in his lap. “But it was draining away your soul, until it would finally crack, pulling your soul into the perfect life and consuming it bit by bit. It charmed you, Angels are immune, even though we can see our desires too” 

Dean pulled his face away from his hands, he was grateful to Cas but also heartbroken. In that moment he bared all his emotions laying them out not caring that he was in front of someone. “Thanks buddy” 

“You’re welcome” Cas said ignoring the sour taste in his mouth when Dean called him buddy, instead focusing on the hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry I took away your perfect life” 

“Cas, my desire wasn’t a the apple pie life with the perfect wife or even my parents back” Dean admitted swallowing thickly his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

Cas couldn’t help but watch Dean’s throat move “it wasn’t” He couldn’t imagine what it would be, he thought it would be something like he had with Lisa. Something away from monsters, demons, and angels - something away from him. 

“Hell everything was practically the same, except Sam was happy with Eileen. Jack was there and even I was happy. The only difference was” he paused as looked into Cas’s blue eyes that gave him the courage to speak “you - us” 

Dean had finally said it he knew he would never be good enough for Cas, angel or not. He was shit, and Cas was perfect everything good and light, no matter how many time he messed up. 

“Oh” Cas felt his heart drop, Dean wanted him gone. He dropped away his eyes from counting the freckles on Deans face, his eyes stinging. “I guess I can give you at least part of that perfect life” 

Dean watched as Cas stood up glass crunching up his socks, getting ready to leave, confusion filled him. Cas didn’t know where he would go, he had nothing except for the Winchester’s, not anymore. 

“Where are you going” Dean cried out. 

Cas haunched over his shoulders, turning back to Dean “I’m leaving, that way you can have what you desire a life without me in it” 

“What are you talking about Cas” Dean asked his eyes flitting around his face, approaching him “I don’t want you gone. I’m not good with all this feelings stuff but, I - I want more of you. I want you - I want us.” 

Cas didn’t have the chance to respond, Dean cupped his face leaning down. He hesitated a moment allowing Cas to back out, instead Cas met his lips. 

The kiss was delicate, wary almost, motor oil tangled with honey. 

“You know I seen us too” Cas said looking at the shattered mirror. 

“You did” Dean smiled giddily. 

Cas nodded his head “promise me next time you will talk to me, or at least talk to Sam about something like this. I can’t lose you.” He voice wavered, his hands resting delicately on Deans now sturdy hips. 

“I promise” Dean pressed another kiss on his lips and one on his forehead “now come on let’s go get a broom and clean this up” 

The two men walked hand in hand to get a broom, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the good ending if you want me to post the trauma plot twist one I will. It’s honestly just a sentence. Anyways, thanks for the read! Stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
